The present invention relates to the field of computer games and, more particularly, to the converting in-game credits to entity independent or negotiable funds.
Players of on-line games often receive in-game credits for game play. In-game credits can take the form of gold or other in-game currency, experience points, or even virtual goods. Within the game, these in-game credits can be spent. No known prior art teachings are directed towards converting in-game credits earned inside a game to funds, which are able to be used outside the game for purchases.